


Sick Day

by sparkzee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic, The doctor is a worried bean, Yaz needs to take care of herself, we stan thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkzee/pseuds/sparkzee
Summary: Yaz is sick, the doctor takes care of her :)
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have not watched all of season 11, 12 and 13. I have read a lot of this fanfiction though so I'm fairly certain it's all accurate. I just fell in love with thasmim akskskk

The Tardis droned rhythmically as the doctor bounced around the console excitedly.

Graham, Ryan and Yaz had all gone home for a rest after a particularly close call on another planet, but Yaz was coming back today.

Graham and Ryan had insisted, suspiciously hard, on some grandad/grandson bonding time, leaving Yaz and The Doctor alone for an adventure.

Hearing a quick knock at the tardis door, Yaz entered without waiting.

“Yaz!” The doctor bounded towards her, but faltered when she noticed how tired she looked. “Yaz, you look pale, are you alright?”

“Yeah, perfect, just feeling a bit under the weather.” Her voice was weak and quiet as she walked in. “So, where’re we going today?”

Before long she stumbled over her own feet and crashed into the doctor, who barely caught her. She held her arms to support her companion.

“Bed, that’s where, c’mon.” The doctor put an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the hall. 

Normally Yaz would’ve refused, and insisted she was okay, but only managed a grumble of disagreement as the doctor led her forward.

Yaz’s head throbbed as she leaned further into the nearest comforting presence, which happened to be the doctor. The doctor felt heat rush to her face.

Once they reached Yaz’s bedroom, the doctor was unsure where to go from there.

She eventually settled on taking Yaz’s coat and boots off, and getting her in bed.

She turned around, prepared to walk back out, when there was a sharp tug at her sleeve She was no less than 90% asleep, but Yaz had a firm grip on the doctor’s sleeve.

Yaz gave a small grunt of annoyance when the doctor didn’t move and tugged her sleeve again. The doctor smiled down at her sick companion, before slowly getting under the covers with her, as to not wake the sleeping woman.

Yaz clung to the doctor immediately, who started feeling guilty. The doctor had firmly stated to herself that she would stop getting attached to humans that travelled with her, to prevent the inevitable end, an effort that always proved futile.

But Yaz wouldn’t remember....she could let herself have this.

Realizing just how exhausted she had previously been, she put an arm around Yax, and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed my random oneshot  
> might add more oneshots if you want


End file.
